jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Barriss Offee/Legends
keine Schreiben wir in die Tabelle, dass jemand keinen Padawan hat oder der keine Haare hat? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 14:57, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nein, sowas kann man immer direkt entfernen, hab das schnell gemacht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:02, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich frage weil mache wissen bestimmt nicht ob Offee einen Padawan hat. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Solange kein Padawan bekannt ist, kann man nicht sagen, ob sie einen hatte, auch bei Anakin galt ja als sicher, dass er nie einen hatte, genauso könnte auch jeder andere Jedi, von dem man denkt, dass er nie einen Padawan hatte, in einer neuen Quelle plötzlich doch einen haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:10, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Man kann es aber bei Padawanen selbst sagen das sie keinen haben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:08, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Auf Wookieepedia steht das sie einen padawan hatte. Würde vielleicht mal jemand schauen ob das stimmt. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:26, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Auftritt in Episode III Kommt die in Episode III überhaupt vor? Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 12:55, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Nur im Comic. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 12:59, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich wußte es nicht mehr genau, danke! Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 13:02, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Padawan? In Clone Wars das von TCW spielt wird Barries doch schon zum Jedi ernannt oder? Weshalb ist sie denn in TCW noch eine Padawan? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:36, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sie baut in TCW ihr Lichtschwert, was nur ein Schritt auf dem Weg zu Jedi-Ritter ist und nicht unbedingt der Letzte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:37, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Sie wurde im Jahr 20 VSY oder am Ende des Jahres 21 VSY zum Ritter ernannt worden sein, denn sie ist in TCW noch kein Ritter, um 19 VSY aber schon. Gruß, Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat :::Aber Luminara sagte das ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, so steht es auch im Artikel. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:14, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Dann gab es vieleicht eine etwas größere Zeitverzögerung zwischen den Ritterprüfungen und dem Ausbildungsende. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 13:00, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Review dieses Artikels (abgeschlossen) Also Meister Kenobi, lesenswert ist das noch lange nicht. Ein Sturm zieht auf bietet eine richtig gute Vorlage für eien Persönlichkeiten und Fähigkeiten-Teil. Der Persönlichkeitsteil könnte auch noch ausgebaut werden. Bei TCW sollte das Unwichtige entfernt werden. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 20:00, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja, ich weiß, das hat nix direkt mit dem Artikel zu tun, aber es ist immer schön, wenn es zu berühmten Charakteren eine Zitatsammlung gibt. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:28, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Also erstmal finde ich es sehr schön, dass du dich bei Bariss Offee als einer der Ersten zum Review entschlossen hast Bild:;-).gif...dann fangen wir mal an: #Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du im Artikel bei manchem Abschnitten Einzelnachweise benutzt, bei manchen schon wieder nicht. Vor allem wenn du eine Nominierung zum lesenswerten Artikel im Auge hast, solltest du das bereinigen. Ebenfalls gehört die Einleitung ein wenig ausgebaut. #Beim Lesen deiner Sektion „Frühe Jahre“ stellst du viele Eigenschaften ihrer Persönlichkeit vor, die du am besten in einen eigenen Abschnitt packen solltest. Allerdings wäre es gut, wenn du ihn dann auch nach besten Gewissen ausbaust und nicht einfach nur die entsprechenden Teile kopierst und in „Persönlichkeit“ steckst. #Stylistisch möchte ich dich bitten, nach Möglichkeit nicht „dieser/diese“ in deinem Artikel zu nutzen, da das, ehrlich gesagt, nicht besonders schön zu lesen ist. Am besten schreibst du außerdem alle Zahlen in Worten aus und schaust nach, ob auch wirklich überall die richtige Zeit verwendet wurde, da du zeitweise zwischen den Zeiten springst. Merke: Alle Artikel in der Jedipedia sind im Präteritum verfasst, weder im Perfekt, noch in der Gegenwart. Dies gilt insbesondere für denc „Alptraumflug nach Dantooine“, jedoch rate ich dir, wirklich den ganzen Artikel danach noch einmal durchzusehen. #Was als nächstes meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war die Schlacht von Nadiem. Ich möchte dich bitten, sie in den richtigen Kontext einzuordnen. Dazu gehört zum einen eine richtige Überleitung und zum anderen sollte sie auch nach der Schlacht von Geonosis eingeordnet werden, denn die gilt, wie du im Artikel auch erklärst, als Ausbruchsschlacht der Klonkriege. Außerdem ist dies der Abschnitt, wo du einmal versehentlich ins Perfekt springst. Gleichzeitig wird hier stellenweise auch auf Luminara eingegangen und zwar nur auf Luminara; dies mag vielleicht in gewisser Art und Weise mit Bariss zusammenhängen, doch möchte ich dich bitten, die entsprechenden Stellen wirklich nur auf das nötigste zu kürzen. Die Bewohner von Nadiem versuchten jedoch, ihre Habseligkeiten mitzunehmen, was angesichts der wenigen verbleibenden Zeit und des begrenzten Platzes in den Schiffen von Luminara unterbunden werden musste. War Bariss zugegen? Wenn ja, schreib es auch rein! Wenn nicht, beschränke dich darauf, dass die Bewohner ihre Habseligkeiten mitnehmen wollten, was jedoch unterbunden werden musste. #Im Artikel wechselst du später von Luminara zu Unduli bzw. Meisterin Unduli und ich rate dir an, dich wirklich für eine Variante zu entscheiden. Gleichzeitig solltest du Jahreszahlen nie einfach so stehenlassen, sondern immer mit „im Jahr“ versehen...das ganze einfach so hinzuschreiben ist eine englische Unsitte, die leider Einzug in unsere Sprache gefunden hat. Bild:;-).gif ::Soo...ich muss jetzt leider auch zur Schule, der Rest kommt heute Nachmittag oder heute Abend...Bild:--).gif Bel Iblis 07:48, 21. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Weiter geht's: #In Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis musst du erstmal aufpassen, dass du vor lauter Ausführlichkeit nicht noch das Klimpern von Bariss' Perlen (wenn sie welche hätte) mit beschreibst; finde da am besten immer die ausgewogenste Möglichkeit, weil z.b. andere Abschnitte bei weitem nicht an die Ausführungen der Episodenbeschreibungen herankommen. Auch musst du darauf achten, nicht so Point of View-lastig zu schreiben. Das fängt bei Sachen wie Niedergeschlagen mussten sie feststellen an und hört bei Alptraumflug nach Dantooine wieder auf. Auch im Abschnitt Fähigkeiten machst du stark wertende Aussagen; die sollten objektiven Ausführungen weichen. #Bitte belege alle Zitate mit Quellen! #Keine Formulierungen nutzen, die in irgendeiner Art und Weise „wahrscheinlich“ enthalten. Was „wahrscheinlich“ ist, ist nicht eindeutig belegbar, was nicht eindeutig belegbar ist, gehört nicht in die Jedipedia! ::Das war's dann auch erstmal. Ich kann dir nur noch raten, dich auch noch auf die MedStar-Bücher Battle Surgeons und Jedi Healer zu stützen, da du hier, neben Ein Sturm zieht auf viele Informationen erhalten wirst, die den Artikel nur ergänzen können. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. Bel Iblis 07:16, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Übrigens: Nur weil ich jetzt so viel geschrieben habe, sollte sich kein anderer irgendwie gehemmt fühlen, noch irgendwelche Tipps hier aufzuschreiben. Man kann als Autor nie genug Hilfestellungen kriegen! Gleiches gilt natürlich auch für dich, Kenobi. Nur weil ich jetzt viel geschrieben habe, bist du noch lange kein schlechter Autor o.Ä. – wir helfen dir nur gerade, dich in die Praktiken der JP einzufinden! Bel Iblis 07:19, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2010 (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 05.08.2010 bis zum 19.08.2010. * :Sehr guter Artikel gute Zusammenarbeit von Twilight und Nahdar. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:20, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Lesenswert auf jeden fall--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:25, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Lesenswert. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 21:54, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:08, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Kann dem Gesagten nur zustimmen. --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:23, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Seppi2621989 13:30, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 15:31, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mit '''7 mal Pro' wurde die Wahl bestanden. Yoga 'Diskussion 07:45, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Schlacht um Geonosis War sie am Ende von Episode II überhaupt noch am leben? Bei der Rettung der Jedi aus der Arena war sie nämlich nicht zu sehen. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.176.211.29 (Diskussion) 15:42, 9. Sep. 2010) :Barriss lebte in jedem Fall noch. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie einen anderen Weg aus der Arena gefunden hat, wie es auch ein paar anderen überlebenden Jedi gelungen war. '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:36, 10. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke, das wusste ich nicht! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.176.193.77 (Diskussion) 18:22, 12. Sep. 2010) Immer noch eine Padawan In the Clone Wars ist Barriss noch eine Padawan und Anikan ein Ritter aber werden Barriss und Ankian nicht gleichzeitig mit der Ausbildung fertig, d. h. es würde gar nicht gehen, dass Barriss in der Folge, der zweiten Schlacht um Geonosis noch eine Padawan ist. Gruß Meister Bulq 08:22, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Doch sie ist immer noch ein Padawan. Das Alter spielt für den Stand einer Jedi-Ritterin keine Rolle.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:08, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Info-Box Warum ist die Info-Box rot? Sie ist keine Sith würde ich mal sagen als sie auf Felucia von den Klonkriegern/Panzern getötet wird. Ich weiß, dass sie in der 5. Staffel kurzzeitig böse wird, aber immer?! Das bezweifle ich, und hoffe auf eine Antwort. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:22, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich habe die Infobox geändert, weil Barriss ja den Anschlag auf den Jedi-Tempel gemacht hat und ich bezweifle, dass sie ihr das einfach so verzeihen würden. :--JP-rachisitra (Diskussion) 18:58, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wird jedoch auf Felucia bei der Order 66 getötet wird. Und dieser Befehl lautete "Die Vernichtung der Jedi". Ich nehme mal an, dass sie damals eine Jedi war. Ich werde das wieder rückgängig machen. Tut mir leid Rachistra. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:04, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Laut TCW ist Barriss Offee der wahre verräter für den Anschlag auf den Jedi-Orden. Das stimmt dann aber nicht mit der Mission die unten genannt ist nicht überein (Medistar I). Wurde der Anschlag ihr verziehen? Weiß jemand etwas sinnvolles dazu? (X0Xendor112 (Diskussion) 18:15, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) ::::TCW hat eine höheren Kanon wie die Bücher und ich glaube nur ihr tod ist unkanonisch, weil der Rest auch 20 VSY spielt. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:33, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::Wo steht den überhaupt, dass sie eine Sith ist? Und wenn sie als Jedi in dem Comic stirbt stimmt das schon, denn "TCW hat eine höheren Kanon wie die Bücher" muss nicht korrekt sein. Soweit ich weiß ist die Quelle, die am neusten ist die kanonische. Lassen wir die Info-Box so wie sie ist bis eine Lösung herausgefiúnden wurde. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:54, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::::The Wrong Jedi wurde erst vor knapp einem Monat auf Englisch ausgestrahlt, der Comic ist schon älter. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:35, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Missionen und Chronologie Ich wäre dafür, die ganzen Missionen, die hier im Artikel hinter Barriss' Verrat stehen, VOR ihren Verrat zu setzen, da sie da noch eine Jedi ist und die Order 66 zunächst hinter die Kulissen zu schreiben, bis der Kanon geklärt wird. Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 05:10, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Wäre ich auch dafür. Andere Möglichkeit: wir setzen sie davor. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 12:24, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Vielleicht wäre eine Vorlage nicht schlecht, die signalisiert, dass dieser Teil von TCW unkanonisch gemacht wurde. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:55, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Was ist denn unkanonisch bzw. was ist die richtige Reiehenfolge? Hier hat sich seit knapp zwei Jahren nichts mehr getan. Kann sich bitte da jemand nochmal drum kümmern? So ergibt nämlich der letzte Teil der Biographie keinen Sinn - erst wird sie wegen merhfachen Mordes verhaftet und dann als Heilerin eingesetzt. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Bitte klären!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:58, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC)